


Beating the Heat

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You have trouble cooling down on a hot summer night.  Natasha works out a way for you both to have fun.





	Beating the Heat

You couldn’t sleep. The heat was oppressive. That wet heat that clung to your skin, making you sweaty and uncomfortable. You had a thin sheet over your nearly naked body but even that felt like too much. You legs stuck out the side of the sheet, not that it seemed to do anything.

Even your usual salvation, the ceiling fan only seemed to be making things worse. Moving the hot air around your room like a giant fan forced oven. You had hoped at least the sound of it running might soothe you off to sleep. You were wrong, it just kept you in this uncomfortable heavy-lidded stupor where you’d almost get there and then have to roll over because whatever part of you touching the sheets had gotten too hot.

You longed for those cold winter nights you had complained about. Where you had piled on quilts and wrapped yourself up like a burrito. Where you could snuggle into Natasha’s side and she’d wrap you in her arms, sharing her body heat with yours. Where she’d disappear under the blankets and you’d only pull the blankets down low enough so you could get fresh air when your panting and moaning became desperate and out of control and you didn’t think you could breathe anymore.

You wanted to curl into Natasha now. You loved her hands on you and to use her breasts as a pillow. The thought of being any hotter than you were right now kept you well on your side of the bed though, while she lay far over on her side trying to keep the air between you flowing.

You tossed again, kicking your feet as you tried to free them from the sheets. It was frustrating. You needed sleep but if it didn’t come soon you were going to just get up and try having a shower or just sit in front of the air conditioner and doze.

Natasha sat up and shuffled out of the room without saying anything. You watched her go. She was completely naked but all you could see was the silhouette of her in the dark. You took the opportunity to stretch out completely and position yourself under the ceiling fan. It did feel marginally more comfortable like this, but it wouldn’t last. Even if Natasha didn’t come back you’re back would get sweaty pressed into the mattress the way it was.

You closed your eyes and tried to doze in the meantime. You were just getting there when Natasha came back into the room. You kept your eyes closed but paid attention to where she was, knowing you would have to roll over when she got back to her side of the bed.

Instead of moving there, she sat down at the end of the bed. You heard the melodic tinkle of something tapping on glass and then the blessed cold, wet of ice against your calf.

You hummed and opened your eyes. “What did you do, Natasha?”

She smiled at you. That half smile of hers, you could just see the shadow of it in the darkened room. You imagined the sparkle of her green eyes that always went with it. The special look she gave when she was up to something.

She ran the ice up your leg. Goosebumps flared everywhere it touched, but it was as sweet relief to feel them. By the time she reached your stomach, it had melted away completely. “You weren’t sleeping.” Natasha purred. “Thought we could have some fun instead.”

You bit your lip and shifted a little on the bed. “I do like fun.”

Natasha chuckled and fished another ice cube from the glass, she leaned over you and ran a cube over your lips. “Who doesn’t?” She teased as you flicked your tongue out and touched on the cube. She ran it down your throat and between your collarbones. As the ice melted on your hot skin, cool rivulets of water ran down your neck and pooled at the dip where you neck met your shoulders, helping to cool you down.

She dragged the cube up over the hill of your breast and circled it over one nipple. It hardened and a dull pull that bordered pleasure and pain dragged through your breast as the skin tightened.

She moved it to the other breast and let it melt completely on your hardened nipple. The sensation made you moan and arch up pressing your tits up to her touch.

“You like that, malishka?” She teased.

You moaned and parted your lips, your hand going to her hip. You squeezed your legs together to relieve the deep tingle that had started to spread through it. Natasha put a cube of ice in her mouth and leaned down and kissed you. The heat of her lips was a stark contrast to the cold of the ice. You slipped your tongue into her mouth and circled it around hers before you curled it and fished the ice from her mouth. You kept kissing as the cool water trickled down your throat and she fished it back from you. You kept kissing, passing the cube back and forth. As it got smaller and smaller she’d hide it, making you explore her mouth with your tongue as you tried to lay claim on the cube again.

She put another piece in her mouth and kissed your neck, just under your ear with it in her mouth. You shivered at the and your body tense before she moved back again. She took your hand and kissed the inside of your wrist, swirling the ice over your pulse point.

“Tasha,” You moaned. “You’re being a tease.”

She took the ice from her mouth and ran it down your arm and over your breast. She swirled it around and dragged it down to your stomach, before leaving the last little piece to melt in your belly button. “I know I am.” She teased.

She put another piece in her mouth and sucked on it before dipped her head down between your legs. She pulled your panties down and ran her tongue up your soaked pussy, pushing the ice against it. The heat from your cunt and Natasha’s mouth made the cube melt quickly, so by the time it reached your clit, it was barely a sliver. She ran it over the sensitive nub until the whole thing melted away. Your soft moan turned into a louder, deeper one as she sucked you clit in her mouth and drank down the mixture of the water and your arousal.

Her mouth was hot and the way she used it on you, sent that heat creeping through you. You took some ice from the glass and ran it down your naked body. The cold a sweet relief compared to the heat permeating through you.

Natasha took another cube and put it in her mouth and went back to tonguing your clit. She alternated between her hot tongue and the cold ice sending shivers up and down your spine. It made you moan loudly and you cunt clench.

As you got nearer and nearer to an orgasm, she eased her fingers inside you and curled them, stroking them on your g-spot as she tongued your cunt. Your legs started to tremble and you bucked up under her, sweat beaded on your body and ran down your brow in rivulets. Natasha doubled down on her efforts and you came, gripping at the sheets and crying out as your whole body curved off the mattress.

Natasha stroked you through your orgasm and crawled up your body collapsing down on your body. She kissed you deeply, the heat of her body felt both comforting and intimate as she kissed you again and you licked your juices from her lips. You hummed as she pulled back, tugging on her bottom lip as she did. You pushed her gently.

“Natasha,” You whined. “It’s too hot.”

She sat up and pulled you up with her. “Come on then. Let’s shower. If you’re feeling generous, maybe you can return the favor.”

You giggled and got up, following after her to the bathroom. Natasha might have a point, if you couldn’t sleep, you could at least keep yourself entertained…


End file.
